


Echoes

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, POV John Egbert, POV Multiple, POV Second Person, POV Vriska Serket, Self-Indulgent, Sort Of, Vriska and John are basically my favorite characters, Vriska is very sarcastic even in her current state, but similar to canon up until about where it starts, i just needed some way to make my favorite characters suffer and this is it, if it's not very obvious by the amount I like to write them, it might be tagged with violence but it's not actually that bad, more like Vriska is stabbed and it's kind of a major point, simply put: the game is breaking and the scratch didn't work, wow i should shut up here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: The world is breaking.The Scratch failed.You can't die, there's no way to make it Just or Heroic.What will you do?





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> woo this is my dumb side project thing called the Scratch messed up and the SBURB/SGRUB universes are glitching so everyone alive is stuck
> 
> MY BLOODSWAP IS NOT BEING PUT TO THE SIDE FOR THIS FIC. It is still prioritized as of now, since this is mostly self-indulgent angst/fluff weirdness.
> 
> Edit: guess who's an idiot and forgot to set this for more chapters? ME! Fixed that.

You know its over the moment you feel the air around you distort.

Something’s broken with your universe.

You’ve tried to scratch.

It’s broken.

_You’re doomed with no way to die. Same goes for your friends._

You don’t want anyone to be stuck,

But it’s clear there’s no way out.

There’s no heroic quest to accept and die to.

No enemy to join and be killed by a friend, justly.

The world is glitching around you,  


Yet you have nowhere to go.

You are JOHN EGBERT.  
Your world is crumbling as you watch,  
And you are helpless to stop it.

 

Right now, it’s quiet.

Almost.

There is a soft, staticy noise.

 

 

And then, a crystal-clear ring echoes in the quiet,  


Someone messaging you  


Through Pesterchum.

Who though?

Rose,  


Dave,  


Jade,  


Karkat,  


Vriska,  


Terezi,  


Someone else?

The soft blue, eight-filled words are almost a relief.

She’s alright.

Maybe the trolls’ session is okay.

AG: John? John, wh8t’s going on????????  
AG: John I c8n b8rely see you answer me 8RE YOU OK8Y?!

 _She’s scared,_  


_panicking._

_Maybe something is wrong on her end, too._

_You were hoping there wasn’t,_  
_But maybe,_  


_Maybe there is,_  
_And you hate it._

AG: PLE8SE C8ME 8N  
EB: i’m here.  
EB: vriska, are you alright?  
AG: I  
AG: Gog, I can’t lie to you.  
AG: I’m not alright.  
AG: Terezi sta88ed me and I think I might 8leed out 8ut I don’t know anymore.  
AG: I’m s8rry.  
EB: aren’t you god tier too though?  
EB: you should end up fine.

Silence on her end.

Where did she go?

_Oh no._

 

It seems you are alone again.

 

That is,  
until,  
Three familiar,  
Flying figures arrive.  
One enrobed in shimmering gold,  
One in deep reds with a graceful cape,  
and  
One, black as night, capped with snow-white dog ears.

Rose,  
Dave,  
Jade.  
They’re here!

✦✧⭒----------------------------------------------------------------------⭒✧✦

You must say,  


For all the frustrations of being a god tier,  


Now,  


You’re more than glad for it.

You’d be dead now, probably.

It still doesn’t stop the rip straight through your torso from hurting like hell though.

Ah, the wonders of almost-impalement.

You know Terezi just wanted to save everyone,  


But now, you still might die.

It would tear her to shreds, if you did,  


And if it lasted.

You’re dizzy,  


You might faint, you think.

At least you’re already lying on the ground.

You can’t fall if that does happen.

The blurred, glowing white figure of Kanaya approaches,  


_(losing your glasses is great, isn’t it)_

  
And she pulls a key from a pocket and unlocks a captchalogue card,  


Dropping a large piece of red fabric into her hands.

She kneels beside you,  


Calls for help,  


_( Karkat is the one to come)_

  


And gets you to sit up.

Karkat keeps you from falling back down. Gently, Kanaya uses the fabric as a makeshift bandage around the wound through your chest.

It still hurts,  


But at least it’s helping stop the bleeding.  


Not very well, sure, but it’s better than nothing.

Wait...

 

Did you even explain how you got here in the first place?

 

No, no you did not.

 

Maybe a quick summary will help.

 

Gotta keep the rambling down though.

 

Anyway, so you were about to leave for Jack, when Terezi tried to stop you.  


You think she was going to stab you to either kill you permanently,

_(what reasoning would cause this though?)_

or just to incapacitate you until the threat was over.  


_(maybe kill you in a way to cause an eventual revival?)_

  


But just before the blade could pierce you, a huge glitch shook the meteor.

She stabbed you, yes, but not in a fatal spot.

So here you are, worried but not dead.

And,  


Good gog,  


does death sound great right about now.

You want to just lay here and wait.

Kanaya starts talking to you, asking you something,  


But you’re very tired. Kind of delirious.  


You can’t tell quite what she’s saying.  


You sort of shrug in reply.

She lifts you up off the cold ground,  


careful not to press on your chest hard.  


_(when did she get so strong? You’re far from small or light,_  
_not that you’re huge or anything, either._  
_You’re average.)_

  
You are carried inside and placed somewhere more comfortable,  


Not that you are sure where you are right now.

Terezi must’ve followed Kanaya in, because you hear her chirping very quietly like she does. She pats you between the horns, and whispers softly:

TEREZI: VR1SK4 1M SORRY

You fall asleep shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Differences from Canon:
> 
> all the Beta kids are god tier already (it happened earlier in their game compared to canon)  
> Vriska didn't die to Terezi  
> Pseudo-God Tier Effects- essentially, a player has proved themself worthy of power beyond their natural abilities, so the game grants them mini-god-tier-like effects as well as a guaranteed extended lifespan  
> Characters with it:  
> -Terezi (mind-sight stuff like she did in canon, high resilience)  
> -Karkat (accelerated healing, can see people's connections to each other if he wants)  
> -Kanaya (one extra life in the form of being a rainbow drinker, increased strength)  
> -Sollux (confusing mortality stuff making him ridiculously frustrating to kill since how does it work???)
> 
> Also Terezi has a third thing she uses to "see", which is sort of like mini-echolocation by chirping (She uses her smell for colors/basic shapes, taste for details, and the chirping for depth and most accurate positioning)


End file.
